vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity (My Little Pony)
Summary Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the subject of Spike's long-term crush. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the Element of Generosity. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B | 4-B or Higher Name: Rarity, Rare, Hairity, Radiance, George, Rarie-Roo, Diamante Elegante, White Lily, Ra Origin: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Pony, Unicorn, Fashionista, Element of Generosity Powers and Abilities: Telekinesis, Limited Magic, Can detect gems and jewels, Can grow butterfly wings (Requires outside help from Twilight Sparkle) | All base form abilities, Purification, Can undo Reality Warping, Petrification, Can banish people to the moon | All base form abilities, Is protected by a forcefield, Can remove her opponent's magical powers, can banish her opponent to the Tartarus, Flight Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Could move multiple clouds around, creating a huge hurricane and altering the sky, which generated this much energy,, Shouldn't be much weaker than Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (One-shots Discord) | Solar System level or Higher (One-shots Full-Power Tirek) Speed: Peak Human (As fast as a real life pony), with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can react to Rainbow Dash) | Relativistic attack speed (The Elements of Harmony beam can travel to the moon in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (Flies from the center of Equestria to the border in seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Can lift Tom (a large boulder)) | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Striking Strength: Class PJ | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Durability: Mountain level+ (Should not be much weaker than Rainbow Dash) | Likely the Same as base | Solar System level or Higher (Tanked direct attacks from Full-Power Tirek) Stamina: Likely above average (Capable of carrying a large bolder for a long amount of time) | Unknown | Unknown, likely higher Range: Melee | Hundreds of miles (The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) | An entire continent (Was able to reach all of Equestria with her magic) Standard Equipment: None | Element of Generosity | None Intelligence: Above average (Could trick Diamond Dogs) Weaknesses: Sometimes she can be selfish despite representing the Element of Generosity, and when she does embody her element, her Generosity to others can sometimes get her into a bad situation. Has nowhere near the strength of other main unicorns in the series such as Twilight, Shining Armor, or the Alicorns | Requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six | Unknown, it's possible that it requires outside help from the rest of the Mane Six, but this was never confirmed Key: Base | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Levitation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:TV Characters